<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【家教BG | 590】第二年 by linlin1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684521">【家教BG | 590】第二年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1'>linlin1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlin1/pseuds/linlin1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◆家教乙女向同人，590BG，一点儿火锅底料59<br/>◆约稿设定：姐弟恋，女主名为Rocy<br/>◆第三人称，一发完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【家教BG | 590】第二年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【家教BG | 590】第二年</p><p>◆家教乙女向同人，590BG，一点儿火锅底料59<br/>◆约稿设定：姐弟恋，女主名为Rocy<br/>◆第三人称，一发完<br/>◆感谢（不透露姓名人士）约稿，送给江南兔王</p><p>◆</p><p>Rocy一直觉得自己的人生有些神奇。<br/>她上小学第二年，校长搞外遇辞职了；上初中的第二年，教导主任涉嫌贪污被开除了；上高中的第二年，意大利教育部长得癌症去世了。<br/>然后，在她接手彭格列这个据点的第二年，彭格列九代首领退位，在远东的十代首领带着他的守护者进驻了西西里的总部。</p><p>所以她一直等着十代首领继位的第二年会发生什么。</p><p>继承式那日，仪式结束后，彭格列内部的会议上，彭格列家族所有干部身着正装，向新的首领效忠。Rocy自然也在其中，她一年之前接手了巴勒莫商业街的一家酒廊，这里不光是彭格列的一处据点，更是情报交易的地方中心，同时还掌握着整个巴勒莫三分之一以上的酒水渠道。<br/>毕竟彭格列不贩毒，那烟酒这类合法成瘾品自然就成了最大的肥肉。<br/>她单膝跪在沢田纲吉身前，亲吻他的手背以示忠诚，但随后就有人开始搞事。</p><p>九代首领是位稳重的老者，他遗留下了名为彭格列的庞大组织，成熟的架构让人难以撼动，同样也充满了每一个历史悠久的组织都会拥有的包袱。尽管九代首领在最后几年提拔了不少包括Rocy在内的年轻干部，但仍然无法阻止内部元老的控制欲。<br/>没人不喜爱权力，更何况准备接手的十代首领那么年轻，又是个被人瞧不起的东洋人。</p><p>事后Rocy想了想，大概是那几位老家伙觉得自己是个女的又年轻好欺负，才拿她开刀。就在她向新首领自我介绍并宣誓过后，就有人站出来搞事，当着众人的面，向刚刚上任的新首领指责她这位由九代首领亲自提拔的年轻干部无法领导巴勒莫地区的情报工作，要求新首领调整职务。<br/>老实说，当时Rocy懵逼了那么几秒，然后就听到新首领的守护者当场就把那位多话的元老给怼了回去。那位银发的岚之守护者一脸恶劣的凶相，一句“十代目没有让你说话吧”，就让那人闭了嘴。尔后，他还皱眉瞪了她一眼，Rocy耸肩，认怂退了下去。</p><p>这种角色一看就输出特别高，Rocy想，更何况还是守护者级别的。</p><p>彭格列十代家族的岚之守护者狱寺隼人，新首领的左右手，拥有一半意大利血统的他比其他人更熟知这里的规矩，流利的意大利语显然比新首领本人要更为适应这里。尽管这位前不久还在帮她怼元老的守护者在事后又怼了她本人，称她本人没有意识到会被拿出来开刀扰乱了十代首领的心情。<br/>Rocy：“……”她仔细想了一下，觉得勉强还是有道理的，然后决定不和二十二岁刚大学毕业的小屁孩计较这种细枝末节的事情。</p><p>是的，即便今年25岁的她算是干部中极为年轻的，但面对十代家族还是有那么一丁点儿自诩长辈的心态（误）。事实上，数年前会出现隔壁Xanxus那种激进派也不是没有理由的。如果是隔壁瓦里安肯定会专治不服把瞎逼逼的都当场咔嚓了，但十代首领看起来要柔和得多。关于下一步如何真正掌权，Rocy还是十分期待的，毕竟她从不怀疑九代前首领会选错人。</p><p>面对那几位或有异见的元老，十代首领似乎早就做足了心理准备，并没有表现出任何态度。不温不火地反而让他们感到自己的拳头打在了棉花上。<br/>他花费了一个月的时间，带着自己两位守护者深入考察了彭格列家族在西西里的所有产业。</p><p>Rocy的酒廊在巴勒莫的缘故，在仪式结束后的第三日晚上，她就迎来了新首领的访问，沢田纲吉身后还站着他的岚之守护者狱寺隼人和雨之守护者山本武。她看到来人后立即走了过去，示意酒保们准备清场，但却被新首领阻止。<br/>“没必要那么大张旗鼓。”十代首领伸出食指，对Rocy做了噤声的动作。<br/>她有些诧异，但随即恢复正常，领着三人走向最里面的卡座。就像是接待普通的客人——话虽是这么说，可几乎整个巴勒莫的地下世界都知道，这家酒廊是彭格列的产业，至少是彭格列罩着的那种。</p><p>最深处的卡座，几个酒保样的黑手党人站在四周，像是铜墙铁壁一般。沢田纲吉对着说着不要大张旗鼓实际还是十分显眼的状况感到有些无语，山本笑着打圆场说“是不是太夸张了”。Rocy思考了一下，然后抬眼对十代首领建议道：“……要不，我还是清场吧，首领？”<br/>沢田纲吉：“……”<br/>狱寺嘁了一声，就在Rocy以为这位彻底贯彻首领意志的左右手要怼自己时，却发现他意外地和她持有同一观点。他对首领低声道：“十代目，现在必须要以您的安全优先。”<br/>“狱寺君……”首领褐色的双眸闪了闪，显然还在为打扰酒客这件事上有着最为人性化的犹豫。<br/>Rocy适时补上一句：“首领，先代首领时常会来这里会客，我们也都会清场。在西西里，没有比您的安全更重要的事。”</p><p>沢田纲吉干笑着妥协了。<br/>Rocy和狱寺对视一眼，某种层面上达成了共识。</p><p>清场的过程中，她坐在新首领和两位守护者对面的沙发上，轻声问道：“您喝什么？”<br/>“啊……那个，最普通的就可以。”新首领望着卡座外面清场的情形，最终还是带着几分不忍，“总感觉，打扰生意……不太好。”<br/>Rocy耸肩，从酒保手中接过自己的电脑和几本厚厚的文件夹，解释道：“本来酒廊也只是个幌子，首领。”</p><p>她打开自己电脑中的信件，把屏幕展示给对面的三人。同时把手中的一份文件摊开，递了过去。<br/>调酒师端着四杯一样的威士忌调酒，和外面的护卫打过招呼后，亲自进入这个半开放式的卡座，把酒杯依次放到桌上。在狱寺的示意下，新首领沢田率先选择了一杯，之后是两位守护者，Rocy作为调酒师的顶头上司，拿了最后一杯。<br/>虽然她有时也会腹诽这种防止下毒的方式太过传统了，但规矩自然都是古老的。</p><p>Rocy主动抿了一口玻璃杯中的酒水，继续了刚才的话题：“巴勒莫地区的情报，彭格列首领和守护者有着最高的权限。而其他干部的权限级别……目前的实行方案是这个，如果您有修改建议可以随时通知我。还有，这几本是近一年来酒水生意的账册，盈利的20%用于运作据点，80%上交彭格列总部。”</p><p>沢田扫过文件上的内容，露出些许头疼的神情，之后又对她道：“请先按照惯例吧，Rocy小姐，如果需要变动我会通知您的。”</p><p>她再次感到诧异。<br/>本以为会是新官上任三把火式的改革，或是需要一段冗长的时间进行交涉，却没想到……<br/>也许她的新首领有着其他计划，又或许他并不是一个对权力十分热衷的人。Rocy抬眼，望向坐在对面的岚之守护者，如果作为熟知这个世界的他也没有意见的话……嗯，那就是没有意见吧。</p><p>“稍后我带您参观地下的据点，首领。”还摸不透新首领的脾气，她努力表现得平静些，面带微笑做好自己的本职工作。</p><p>新首领上任后总要整顿一番家族内部事务，按下刺头、扶持自己的力量，简单说来就是肃清与集权。尽管九代首领已经努力铺路，但历史留下的担子还是太重了。<br/>Rocy坐在酒廊里，一个月后听到了新首领考察完全部产业和部门回到总部的消息，想着或许会有动作了，却没想到他依旧没有什么过大的动作。</p><p>期间岚之守护者来过一次她的酒廊，Rocy把他领入地下据点的数据库。在他开口前，递上了一包烟。<br/>狱寺碧绿的双眼微微睁大，随后皱眉看着她，接过这包崭新的香烟却没有打开。<br/>她知道他的困惑，主动开口道：“我之前有注意到您身上有烟味。”</p><p>——仅此而已，但愿这位看起来不怎么好惹的左右手不要想多。</p><p>他别开眼神，但手指却主动撕开了香烟的包装。或许他现在并不需要吸烟，这只是个简单的……表示信任。<br/>Rocy掏出打火机，上前一步，抬臂帮他点燃了一支香烟。火光一闪而过，她能够明显感受到这位年轻却身经百战的守护者全身的肌肉紧张了那么一瞬——彭格列十代家族，显然还没有无法信任组织内每个人。也是，毕竟不光是有那么几个刺头，一般的家族谁还没几个二五仔，要不为什么这个世界会有名为“守护者”的亲信存在呢？<br/>Rocy对此并没有什么表示，在这个地下世界，信任需要的是时间。</p><p>“狱寺先生亲自前来……是要提取哪些情报？”</p><p>他修长的手指夹着那根点燃的香烟，靠在数据库的墙上。燃烧的烟草在空气中留下一条淡灰色的直线，独有的气味在不大的空间内扩散开来。<br/>理论上，这种地方可不能吸烟。可……守护者这点儿“特权”还是有的。</p><p>他沉默了那么几秒，薄唇吐出些许烟雾，却反而问了Rocy一个问题：“你们的情报覆盖面如何？”<br/>“巴勒莫地区，全部。”她如实回答，意识到了或许事情没那么简单，又补充上一句，“至少是惯例中的全部。”</p><p>狱寺啧了一声，像是对她这套可有可无的说法感到不屑，左手夹着那根只吸了一口的香烟，走向数据库中间的主控台，右手随意从大屏幕上调出几分资料。Rocy跟上前，站到他的身后，没有说话。<br/>过了一会儿，这位守护者用着不轻不重的语气，向Rocy说了几个人名。<br/>她双眼睁大，没有掩饰自己的震惊。</p><p>那是几个元老的名字。准确而言，是九代首领在位时没能为新首领处理掉的尾巴。<br/>她的新首领，终于……要开始动手了吗？</p><p>“理论上情报部门都是对外的，狱寺先生。”她顿了一下，抬头，望着在荧光屏的光线下白皙到几乎有些透明的肤色，轻声道，“不过，如果是首领需要的话，我们可以着手调查。”<br/>那双碧绿色的眼睛从面前的屏幕上移开，凝视她——Rocy感到些许的锐利，更像是某种审视。她大方回望着这位年轻的守护者。<br/>最终，他说：“一个月后。”<br/>Rocy点头答道：“好。”</p><p>一截烟灰无声落到地面。他关上了打开在主屏幕上的几个页面，起身向数据库那几十厘米厚的大门走去：“啊，顺便通知一下，几天后会有人来更新情报系统的软件。”<br/>“收到，狱寺先生。”她跟上去，送他出门，“还有一件事我想确认下……”</p><p>Rocy叫住了他。</p><p>“什么？”<br/>她压低声音，一双眼睛映出他的背影，一字一顿地问道：“证据一定要是真的吗？或者……我们的首领希望做到哪一步？”<br/>Rocy看到他的背影僵了一下，似乎是没有想到她会如此直白地问出这种问题。</p><p>她摊手：“脏活儿总要有人做。既然首领已经下定决心了，那么事实怎样本就不重要……”<br/>“十代目希望看到真实的东西。”他果断打断了她的话，留下这样一句，随后离开。</p><p>Rocy偏头，站在原地仔细琢磨了那么一分钟……<br/>是十代首领看到，而不是他狱寺吗？<br/>她突然有些好奇他本人到底如何想的，但……嗯，如果是一位合格的黑手党人，一定会守口如瓶，坚称首领的意志吧。</p><p>常言道人在江湖行，哪儿有不湿鞋。哦不，是“人在江湖走，哪儿有不挨刀”和"常在河边走哪有不湿鞋"。混迹于西西里地下社会几十年，那群老家伙们谁还没有点儿黑历史？<br/>Rocy加入彭格列七八年，第一次枪口向内查到了自己人身上。</p><p>新首领的岚之守护者给了她一个月的时间，但事实却总是朝着计划之外发展。或许是十代首领的风格过于“佛系”，等不及的反而是已经年迈的他们。<br/>彭格列十代家族在上任后面对的第一场战斗，任谁也没想到会如此赤裸裸地来自家族内部的反对派——虽然好像大概多年前隔壁瓦里安去日本也闹过一次，不过都是些江湖传闻罢了。</p><p>Rocy得知这个消息的时候，正拿着属下调查出的真资料，往里面添油加醋弄点儿新首领或许喜欢看or用得到的东西。所谓情报，真真假假掺杂在一起最为可怕。然后她就得到了总部被炸了的消息。</p><p>Rocy：“……”所以说有些人的匣兵器是不是输出太强了？<br/>她不得不拿着一叠还没有编好的资料驱车冲向了巴勒莫郊外的彭格列总部。等她赶到时，扛着RPG从越野车上下来，总部的一隅已经因为战斗坍塌。</p><p>一片硝烟中，她犹豫了一下，决定不去想这个修剪的预算该怎么算，跑过去就目睹了死气状态的首领那感人肺腑的嘴炮现场。<br/>[删除线]所以说，这年头身为少年漫男主角，不会嘴炮可是不行的。[/删除线]</p><p>久闻盛名的System CAI的齿轮还漂浮在半空中，像极了朋克电影中的设计。<br/>那位身上带着几处轻伤的岚之守护者站在新首领身后的不远处，看到扛着RPG赶来的她，绿眸中闪过一丝认可，可出口的话语却是：“别来碍事。”<br/>Rocy：“？？？”<br/>她放下死沉的RPG，从裤兜里掏出一个U盘，默默递过去：“狱寺先生是要这个版本呢？还是等我恢复再编编的？”<br/>狱寺：“……”<br/>他直接拿走了她手中的U盘，没理会她口中的废话。看起来不怎么情愿地表扬了一句“还算速度快，十代目会参考的。”<br/>“态度好一些啊，狱寺先生！好歹我也算是前辈吧！”<br/>“啊，那就看在你为了十代目的安危赶来的面子上……”<br/>“……”有一说一，她感到了那么丝窒息。</p><p>很快，彭格列十代首领在上任三个月之内就平定了组织内最大隐患的消息就在地下世界传播开来，人们对新一代年轻首领的能力拍手称赞。紧接着，Rocy就接到了新的规定：如无提前通知，彭格列高层来此据点时无需清场。<br/>于是时不时地，自家酒廊里就能发生这样一幕：年轻的彭格列首领带着自己的左右手在最深处的卡座会客，走进来的时候，围观群众纷纷问好还他妈往前塞礼物？<br/>Rocy感到安保问题令人头大，私底下偷偷找狱寺吐槽过这件事，结果却换来了这位忠犬彻底贯彻首领思想并认为自己有能力保护好首领的答案。</p><p>Rocy：“……”<br/>行吧，你们开心就好。</p><p>她从调酒师手中接过餐盘，在会客时充当酒保，把上面的酒杯递到最里面的卡座上。今夜是首领和加百罗涅家族好友的私会，空气中还带着外场的些许喧嚣。</p><p>中间，坐在首领身边的狱寺离席，路过吧台时给了她一个眼神。Rocy会意，耸肩跟上去，从暗门步入地下室。他点上一支烟，向数据库步行的途中，递给了她一个纸条。</p><p>Rocy接过，看到了上面的字迹：白兰·杰索，杰索家族。</p><p>“刚成立不久的新家族，但似乎已经和其他家族引发了不少冲突。”他道。<br/>“数据库里面有一些情报，但内容不多。我今后会着重关注的，狱寺先生。有新情况会第一时间通知您。”她点头。</p><p>狱寺的预感没有错。<br/>杰索家族自成立后就在短时间内迅速扩张，几乎每周她都要传递新的消息。这个新生的家族迅速扩张地盘、吸纳成员。而其首领白兰·杰索本人则一直保持着不像是新手的神秘。</p><p>半年后，发生了震惊了整个意大利的事件：<br/>杰索家族成功吞噬了老牌黑手党基里奥内罗家族，组建为名为“密鲁菲奥雷”的新家族。<br/>这一举动无非等同于向传统的地下秩序宣战。一石激起千层浪，无数同盟家族的高层找上彭格列，商讨此事。那几日她也总是抱着厚厚的机密文件往郊外的彭格列总部跑，然后就在某日的路上被人一匣子——哦不，是匣兵器——闷晕了。</p><p>密鲁菲奥雷家组，白魔咒的成员。<br/>那几人倒是光明正大地还穿着队服，直言她一直在巴勒莫调查密鲁菲奥雷的事情。事实上，Rocy觉得他们不会主动来招惹彭格列的人，毕竟整体上来看还不是时候，除非……<br/>……除非他们的首领已经得到了真的能与彭格列匹敌的力量。</p><p>她想着难得深入敌方不如反问出点儿什么，可没过一会儿整个仓库都被炸了。从未迟到过的她突然消失过于异常，于是在总部等人的狱寺直接带了几个人寻了过来。Rocy抬头看着被炸飞了顶棚的仓库，感叹你们岚属性的输出真的太高了。</p><p>她掸了掸身上的土，只是些皮肉轻伤没有大碍，还被狱寺嘲讽了几句战斗力弱。<br/>嗯，也是，这点她也不能否认。但她稍后也把自己的想法告诉了他。一段时间的接触，Rocy知道狱寺隼人是个聪明人，所以当她把话刚说到一半时，他就猜出了她的后半句。</p><p>——表面上来看，现在的密鲁菲奥雷并不具备和彭格列正面交火的能力，但他们应该也不会傻到直接绑架Rocy这种干部，除非……</p><p>狱寺的眼底暗了暗，银发在阳光下有些炸毛的感觉。他带着她直接奔向总部向十代首领汇报了这件事，沢田纲吉站在窗前，望着外面的景色，稍作思考，下的决定却出乎意料的保守。他令Rocy继续紧盯关于密鲁菲奥雷的消息，封锁这次绑架的风声，并未提及针对那个新生家族的武力行为。<br/>无论狱寺如何强调这事关十代首领的安危，沢田坚决认为现在不是主动出击的时候。</p><p>那晚，这位很少离开首领半步的左右手难得独自来到她的酒廊，最深处卡座的烟灰缸里满是烟蒂，似乎对首领漠视自己安危的决断感到郁闷。打烊之后，Rocy看着卡座里那位，轻叹一口气，想着这怎么也算彭格列首领的亲信，放着不管要是出事了锅也得自己背，便摩拳擦掌开车送他回住处。</p><p>成年人，酒精，夜晚。<br/>怎么想都是组合起来十分危险的词汇。</p><p>她也想不起来是怎么搞成这样的，翌日一早睁眼就是这么个样子。</p><p>Rocy和狱寺坐在同一张床上面对面，单人床对于两个成年人而言太过拥挤了，几乎能够感受到皮肤上的热度。<br/>她想了想，轻咳一声：“我不会把你刚刚从处男毕业这件事说出去的，狱寺先生。”<br/>“重点在这里吗！！”年轻的守护者脸颊绯红，恼羞成怒地大嚷着，臂膀上隆起的肌肉甚是好看。<br/>Rocy摸着下巴噗嗤一声笑了出来，随后收起笑容，转移了话题：“今天开始，密鲁菲奥雷的事情，我每天都会汇报。”</p><p>Rocy一直为自己这个总是在“第二年”发生什么的体质感到担忧。<br/>事实上也并无道理，因为，就在彭格列十代首领正式继位的第二年，在前往谈判的途中，遭到了密鲁菲奥雷核心成员的暗杀。</p><p>那天她不在场，得到消息时已经是几十分钟之后了。这意味着密鲁菲奥雷家族彻底与整个意大利的地下世界宣战。几乎连喘息的机会都没有，他们迅速对彭格列家族和其他同盟家族展开了狩猎行动。<br/>局势在短短几日间发生了翻天覆地的变化，彭格列残余的干部试图联系守护者，但频繁转移的据点总是让通信都变得困难。</p><p>两个月后，Rocy被一通电话叫到了日本。<br/>藏于日本城市地下的庞大据点内，她震惊得手中的行李都掉到了地上。</p><p>——请问这是什么科幻电影吗？<br/>一群中学生有屁用啊！人来了指环留下然后再回去可以吗可以吗可以吗？！</p><p>一旁的碧洋琪拍了拍她的肩膀，一脸淡然道：“里包恩叫你来，主要是想了解巴勒莫现在的情况。”<br/>Rocy叹了一口气，想到那位已经去世的彩虹之子，感到了些许的头疼。</p><p>不过乐子总是有的，她在日本的基地里除了和远在意大利的同僚联系联系，大部分时间都无所事事。路过书房时还能探头问问里面那位14岁的岚之守护者需不需要帮忙解谜那堆匣子，然后被瓜嗷嗷叫着抓了出来。<br/>啧啧啧，要不说动物型的匣兵器都随主人，明明是只猫也这么凶。<br/>对此，14岁的狱寺隼人表示，为什么彭格列搞情报的人嘴里话那么多？</p><p>尽管Rocy带来了彭格列数据库中关于密鲁菲奥雷家族和白兰本人的全部资料，但显然……核心参考价值并不高。<br/>里包恩直言批评她的工作太浮于表面，Rocy想了想，虚心接受，然后就抖出个惊天大雷。</p><p>“我怀疑白兰是个基佬。”她说。<br/>里包恩：“……你闭嘴。”</p><p>隔壁把自己锁在书房里的14岁狱寺终于解开了那十多个匣子的秘密。训练场中，围观的Rocy隐约看到了未来那位成年人的影子。忽然感到或许事情也没那么坏，如果说这场穿越本身就是某种计划的话，那“希望在过去”这种诗歌般的言语也能成真。</p><p>沢田纲吉手撕白兰那日，Rocy加入彭格列将近十年，终于第一次在前线吃瓜。X Burner的地动山摇让人产生了“这他妈是人的能力吗”的错觉。<br/>传说中的彭格列指环，终于在这个时代画上了属于它们的故事。</p><p>离别那日，她想了想，还是单独叫了14岁的狱寺，拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地对这位少年说道：“回去交个女朋友吧。”<br/>狱寺：？？？<br/>“条件这么好为什么24岁才从处男毕业啊真的想不通……”<br/>然后她就差点儿被G的弓矢射爆了。要不是碧洋琪忽然赶来摘了护目镜的话。</p><p>入江正一发动时空装置，Rocy托腮终于看到了这群成年正常人，外加诈死的首领。一阵关于“为什么这么重要的计划不事先通知”的鸡飞蛋打后，旁边一直被视为敌人的入江正一差点儿又被揍。<br/>Rocy想了想，作为巴勒莫地区情报的负责人，也跟风吐槽了一次自家首领：“至少别让我们情报部门难办啊，首领！”<br/>24岁的沢田纲吉挠头笑着，说：“下次会的……”<br/>“不会有下次了！首领/十代目！”她和狱寺难得再次想法完全一致——怼自家首领。</p><p>密鲁菲奥雷的战事终于结束，等待着几乎所有意大利黑手党人的都是庞大的收尾工作。多个据点有秩序地重建，甚至受损的小家族也有了更多合作的趋势。<br/>入江正一和斯帕纳升级了彭格列家族整个情报系统的硬件和软件，Rocy花费了好几天才彻底熟练掌握了这个复杂的新系统。</p><p>她在加密传输系统里偷偷给那位忙得神龙见首不见尾的岚之守护者留言：“我觉得狱寺先生还是14岁的时候可爱些。”</p><p>原以为那位大忙人没时间查看自己的信息，却没想到在几十秒后她就收到了回信：<br/>——“滚。”</p><p>简单明了的一个字，还带了句号。她望着屏幕噗嗤一声笑了出来，继续占用工作资源闲聊道：“有空过来呀，烟酒都备着。”</p><p>隔了十余分钟，对面都没有回复。就在Rocy觉得应该是他在忙时，收件的声响传来。他写道：“周末，有空吗？”</p><p>在Rocy的新首领上任的第二年，经历过各种匪夷所思的事情后，她觉得自己好像……又可以了？</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>